Drago's Story
by humenwrecker
Summary: One-Shot. Set right after How to Train your Dragon 2, Drago remembers his past as he begins to realize that him and Hiccup have more in common then they think.


**I do not own How to train Your dragon.**

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid were seated side by side on Itchy Armpit looking at the sunset. "Astrid," Hiccup said, "Do you think we've seen the last of Drago?"

Astrid leaned up against him as she placed an arm around his waist and hugged him tightly. "I don't know Hiccup," Astrid said, "We just have to be ready."

Hiccup smiled as he looked at her,"Will be ready," Hiccup said looking at the sun.

He relaxed and held Astrid tightly. "And he'll never know what he's coming at." He said hugging her as they looked at the sunset.

* * *

Drago slammed the door to his room on the big ship loudly as he mulled over his defeat by that boy just a few hours ago. Drago told his fleet to head away from Berk, because there was really no point to attack now since that boy had defeated him.

Drago sat down on his chair as he looked down at the table in front of him and glared at a map. He then looked around his room to see that it hasn't really changed a bit since he left, except now there was a teeny torch lit in the corner of it chasing away most of the darkness, but not all of it. His room was big after all.

As he looked back down at the map he murmured to himself as he looked it over. A scowl appeared on his brow the more he thought of the boy. How could he lose to someone like him? He was small, weak, pathetic, but he managed to defeat him.

Thinking more and more about it, Drago's face began to narrow the more he thought about it. How in the world could that boy had beaten him? He was smart he'll give him that and how he earned that dragon's loyalty was hard to find out. He was also courageous and a quick thinker, that was how he was able to defeat Drago.

Drago's eyes then went wide as he stared up at the wall in front of him as his mind began to process this. The boy riding a Night Fury was luck, the boy being named Hiccup was a coincidence, the boy getting his Night Fury back was a fluke, but the boy defeating Drago.

His eyes went wide before a smile crossed his mouth. If he had to think, this boy was much similar to himself then Drago first thought. Thinking back to his childhood Drago could see that their lives were probably identical. Sure he just saw the boy and learned something about him, but that was all Drago needed.

He was probably shunned by his village like Drago as a child, being called names such as runt, weak, pathetic and worse of all….useless. Drago scowled at the memory of the children of his tribe mocking him and teasing him. Sure he was different and a little smaller, but he was smart and could create things no one could.

Drago leaned back in his chair looking up as he remembered one night when he was fifteen and he shot down a dragon with his machine. His tribe didn't believe him and his father although that did not stop him from going to find the dragon.

Once he found it he was going to kill it and prove that he was a Viking like his father, but looking at it all defenseless Drago saw that he saw himself in the dragon. So he released and some eventful stuff happened after that.

He was in dragon training and the children mocked him for it. Although from the dragon he was studying in the woods, the same one he shot, he quickly shot past all of the other kids in dragon training. He also found out the dragon couldn't fly so decided to make a new tail wing for it. The both of them became friends quickly and never left each other's side.

Finally one day Drago was chosen to kill the dragon, but Drago couldn't do it. He went to his friend right there and told him what had happened. That was when his friend taught him something that he could never forget.

The next day in Dragon Training was the final test for him, he would kill a dragon, but something else happened that day that everybody was shocked to see. Drago roared at the Monstrous Nightmare and made it his. He then told the villagers to release the other dragons and after what they saw they did so.

They watched the walking fishbone command the dragons and submit to him, the chief, his father was going to say something, but that was when Drago put his plan into action. He ordered the dragons to attack the village as he watched them burn it. As it was being annihilated his friend soon showed up and together they burned his village to the ground as well while they were also killing the chief.

After the battle only one person was standing, it was Drago's love, the person he loved from since they were children. He told her to either join him by his side as his own or die. She chose to be with him.

* * *

Raising a corner of his mouth Drago remembered that day, he then set off on a quest to gain control of all dragons. Feeling something breathing behind him Drago smirked. He couldn't have done any of this if it weren't for his dragon.

He turned around to face the beast with a smile as he looked at it as it stared down at him. His midnight scales covered his body with scars all around him showing that he was a warrior. His acid green eyes stared down at Drago's and he let out another breath.

Drago looked at his saddle and saw his prosthetic right tail wing and smiled. It was black like his scales as it hugged the tail of the dragon making it look like it was a part of it. The boy never did ask how he rode his Night Fury so well.

"Hmphhmphhmphhmph," Drago chuckled as he placed his only hand on the dragons snout."Oh Hiccup, you think you are the only one with a Night Fury." Drago said as he petted his Night Fury. His Night Fury was twice the size of Toothless.

"Oh my friend DarkDeath," Drago said rubbing his dragon's snout, "The boy has a Night Fury." DarkDeath growled as he narrowed his eyes. "Patients my friend," Drago said in a smooth voice, "Soon you shall be the only Night Fury; once we rid ourselves of the boy we shall rule everything."

Drago began to laugh as DarkDeath continued to growl, "Besides," Drago said, "My name hasn't always been Drago it was Hiccup. So really there can only be one Hiccup." Drago laughed.

* * *

 **Really fun as I wrote this One-Shot story.**

 **Please review.**


End file.
